


[狡宜]转折

by momoku



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoku/pseuds/momoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>宜野座在老仓库里慢慢回忆和狡啮在一起的点点滴滴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[狡宜]转折

**Author's Note:**

> · 在没有更新的日子凑的更新[笑
> 
> · 名字瞎起的 烂尾 没有剧情 就是个用来补脑洞的文
> 
> · 没准下礼拜还有？
> 
> · 第一次在AO3发文就打上了Underage的tag我也是拼[doge脸
> 
> · 食用愉快。LOFTER：http://ywxdemomozi.lofter.com/

**-1-**  
自从父亲成为潜在犯以后，宜野座的人生发生了天翻地覆的变化。  
取代了曾经聪明可爱朋友成群的征陆伸元的，是一个阴沉冷漠的少年。少年拥有着母亲的姓氏、父亲的耻辱、傲人的成绩、冷漠的脸和纯净的心理系数。22世纪的日本，人们拥有着平等包容的思想，彼此之间亲切友好，唯一唾弃的只有一类人——潜在犯。与其说是唾弃，不如说是惧怕，对于可能被伤害的恐惧使得人们疏远了心理系数不安全的群体。  
——法学部的宜野座伸元，他爸爸是潜在犯啊。  
——诶？法学部的第一名么？  
——是啊是啊，真是的。为什么潜在犯的儿子成绩会那么好啊。  
——不过他的心理系数也出乎意料的纯净呢。  
——是被做了什么手脚吧。  
——肯定的啦。你看他平时对人的态度那么让人讨厌，怎么看都不是善良的人呢。  
——好可怕……  
即使远离人群，这样的议论也常常飘入宜野座的耳膜。他夹着自己的书包快速地走过每节课教室之间的走廊，远处的同学们对他指指点点，避不开他的人总会低头与他匆匆擦身而过，也有人在走过他时在他后背用力地推他一把或者拌他一脚。三年了，宜野座没有朋友，甚至没有能说话的同学，每天有限的语言运用时间就是上课的发言、和老师的交谈和对着自家狗的自言自语。  
生命的前十三年，对于宜野座来说像是一场梦。他都不记得上一次和人并肩行走是什么时候，上一次努力为自己辩白又是什么时候。他从来没拥有过为自己辩解的机会，“潜在犯的儿子”的身份已经为他的普通高中生活判了死刑。  
所以宜野座一直冷漠地活着，直到他看到了一只手。在他被人搡在地上嘲笑的时候，替他承担了本应该落在他身上的拳头并狠狠地还了回去。那只手伸到了他面前，手的主人顶着一头看上去硬硬的桀骜的黑发，皱起的眉头投出淡淡的阴影，坚毅的脸庞上薄唇抿了一下，张口问他“没事吧。”  
宜野座什么都没说。他不知道怎么搭话，他已经很久没和同学说过话，他沉浸在有人对他问话的震惊中，忽略了问话的内容也忘记了回答的方法。他没有任何动作，任由对方抓住了他支撑着地的手，用力将他拽了起来。  
“你这么做心理系数会上升的。”冲口而出的是这句话。  
对方不屑地切了一声：“见义勇为为民除害，心理系数为什么会上升。”  
宜野座没敢再说话，他专心地板起脸来试图抑制有些不受控的唇角。  
对方打量了一会他的脸，笑了：“你是叫……宜野……什么来着？”  
“宜野座伸元。”  
“我叫……”  
“狡噛慎也。”  
狡啮看起来很吃惊。“你认识我？”  
“每次考试就在我前面一名怎么会不认识。反倒是你，居然不知道我，你是从来没看过考试排名第二的是谁吗。”  
“我……哎，我会好好记住的啦。”狡啮有点不好意思地说。  
“最好是这样。”宜野座哼了一声。狡啮又笑了。  
宜野座又看得忘了说话。那一瞬间他突然意识到，无论是那只伸出的手还是眼前这个人，都将成为他暗淡的生命中唯一瑰丽的色彩。

 **-2-**  
狡啮人缘很好，即使与宜野座这种公认的被排斥对象关系密切，也没有改变他身边环绕着各种朋友和仰慕者的状况。曾经有人当着宜野座的面跟狡啮说最好离他远一点，色相会被带浑浊的。狡啮皱着眉头说宜野座的色相比我还要纯净呢，虽然可能会带坏他但是还是自私地想多和他相处。那个人没有再说什么，在此之后也开始有些人主动和宜野座说话了。  
狡啮第一次去宜野座家里的时候，十美分就很喜欢他，因为狡啮在听说了十美分的存在之后执意去买了狗罐头做见面礼。“毕竟是宜野重要的家人啊”。说完狡啮就开始坏笑，宜野座想了半天才反应过来自己被损了。  
“宜野在有些方面真是意外的天然呆啊。”狡啮这么说。宜野座心里觉得好笑，他觉得狡啮其实是在说了那么羞耻的话之后不好意思了。他能听出来狡啮说十美分是家人的时候的认真、那种感觉就像自己这种真的把狗当做家人的人说的。狡啮总会这样体贴又可爱的理解和尊重着自己。  
宜野座还带狡啮见过自己的潜在犯父亲。知道征陆智己是执行官的狡啮看上去很震惊，宜野座猜想他是信了同学们那些对自己父亲的恶意猜测。喜爱读书的狡啮和老一辈的征陆相处得也非常好，两个人从历史谈到社会从艺术聊到科学，宜野座完全插不上话，只能在旁边一脸深邃地发呆，在脑子里面回忆下周课上要默写的法典。离开警局后狡啮很严肃地问宜野座为什么改姓，说征陆大叔明明是那么好的人。  
“潜在犯又怎么了？”狡啮说，“你总是看不起心理系数不那么纯净和成绩不太好的学生。宜野你不能这样带着偏见随便地瞧不起人，更何况他是你父亲。就是这样你会没朋友的。”  
宜野座冷笑，伶牙俐齿地回道：“是啊，说得好像我不带着偏见看人就能有朋友一样。”  
狡啮才意识到自己说错话了，沉默了一会把手伸过去勾宜野座的脖子，搭在他肩上撒娇似的晃晃悠悠地走向车站。  
宜野座很享受和狡啮在一起的时间。两个人由于专业不同，只有上学放学和午饭的时间能碰面，不过这些仅有的时间两个人都腻在一起。狡啮很有思想，学识渊博又健谈，两个人在一起的时候总是狡啮在滔滔不绝地说，宜野座努力理解他说的话，慢慢的也能在狡啮的兴头上找准时机恰到好处地刺他两句。狡啮毫不在意，反而很喜欢宜野座的毒舌。每当宜野座嘲讽他对人性和社会太过乐观的时候，狡啮总会停下来皱着眉头仔细思考片刻，然后笑着说“抱歉啊宜野，是我想得太简单了。”甚至有一次在演讲比赛上狡啮当着全社会系同学说宜野座总是能快准狠地抓住自己想法的漏洞，就像自己的另一半一样，打碎他太过乐观的幻想又促使他更深入的理解所学的知识。这话很快就传到了法学部，在演讲结束后与狡啮见面之前的时间里，宜野座就不明就里地被社会学和法学系里几个和他和狡啮关系都不错的同学撞着肩膀揶揄了好几回。那天放学以后宜野座狠狠地数落了狡啮一路，心里却很开心。他其实很喜欢狡啮这么说，就好像自己也被爱着——是的，他意识到他爱狡啮，远不止于朋友的那种。他不知道也不在意那是不是爱情，因为他和狡啮那么了解彼此，这也已经不是大部分爱情能比拟的。

 **-3-**  
宜野座第一次感受到威胁是在做了监视官以后。手下有个叫佐佐山光留的执行官，为人轻浮但正直热情。宜野座开始并不讨厌佐佐山，相反他从来就不会拒绝别人，所以他对佐佐山这样的自来熟毫无办法。让他不高兴的是佐佐山和狡啮亲密的关系。  
——狡啮是为了自己才来做刑警的，虽说有关系好的部下很正常，但是狡啮给佐佐山的那些赞许和纵容让宜野座十分不舒服。  
宜野座一直放心地让狡啮走进自己的生活，带走自己一切重要的东西，因为宜野座坚信自己和狡啮都是彼此最重要的人，反正他是自己的。把自己的一切都给他，然后再拥有他就好了。佐佐山的出现却让宜野座有了一种危机感。每次佐佐山轻浮地掐狡啮的腰时狡啮半真半假的责备，或者是佐佐山对案件随口提出胡闹的方案被狡啮认真地整合成完整的行动计划，宜野座都感到了一种被放弃的恐惧。他几乎愤恨起为什么自己不会吸烟来，否则就可以像佐佐山一样和狡啮共享一支烟了。  
宜野座厌恶着自己对狡啮的独占欲，这太像执念的感觉让他觉得自己像怨妇一样愚蠢地患得患失。他决定和狡啮谈谈。因为话说不出口，所以他写了一封情书一样的信，打算偷偷地交给狡啮。有天宜野座带上了自己写好的信，打算在下班时和执行官们分开以后交给狡啮。当天的值班结束后狡啮和佐佐山吵吵闹闹地告别，宜野座默默地攥着那封信，心跳很快，紧张得手脚冰凉，手心却出满了汗。他坐在自己的位子上看着桌子，注意力却集中在身后的几个人打闹的声音上。佐佐山吵着要和狡啮合影，狡啮假模假式地解决了两句就拿出手机。征陆在笑，六合塚停下了敲打键盘的手把椅子转过去看着他们。宜野座能听出来佐佐山搭上了狡啮的背晃着他，佐佐山接过来狡啮的手机摆弄，佐佐山催促着狡啮摆个动作。  
“宜野老师的背影上镜了！来一起照吗？”佐佐山冲着他招呼。  
宜野座慌乱地回头，看见狡啮以一个帅气的站着，平静地看着自己。  
宜野座做了一个吞咽的动作，虽然他嘴里一点可以吞咽的液体都没有。他收了收手指，手里的信纸被团成一团，发出了刺耳的声音。  
“宜野老师你干嘛呢？你手里那个是什么？”佐佐山问。  
狡啮还是平静地看着他，只是微微皱起了眉头。  
宜野座回过头，攥着纸团站起来。  
“收拾桌子。借过，扔垃圾。”宜野座从狡啮和佐佐山中间走过去，讲那团纸随手丢进了门口的垃圾桶。  
“下班了，再见。”  
宜野座听见身后佐佐山咕哝了一句莫名其妙，又问狡啮知不知道宜野老师今天怎么了，狡啮说谁知道他。  
两周以后，佐佐山殉职。  
宜野座看见狡啮眼里燃烧的仇恨。狡啮的心理系数一天一天地恶化下去，终于不可挽回。  
狡啮监视官变成了狡啮执行官。宜野座知道自己没说出口的话再也没机会说出去了。

 **-4-**  
常守在沙发上睡下了。宜野座坐在桌子前看着渐渐亮起来的天色发呆。桌上还摆着自己和老爹的合照，狡啮修手枪时用的工具箱就放在照片旁边。他曾经以为这两个人浑浊的色相是对他的抛弃和背叛，直到他也成了执行官，才明白其中保护的意味。现在老爹彻底离开了。  
宜野座记得高中的时候狡啮和自己在这里短暂地住过一段时间。那时候狡啮就躺在常守现在趟的沙发上。自己说要看书，但是看着看着就变成了看他。  
睡着的狡啮很性感。棱角分明的五官稍微放柔，嘴唇微微敞开，一只手臂伸出沙发边缘另一只搭在身上，双腿微微蜷起，整个人笼罩在一种安详的氛围中。宜野座仿佛受到了蛊惑，扣下书轻轻的走过去。  
宜野座跪在狡啮旁边，近距离地看着他的脸。他用头轻轻地蹭了蹭狡啮坚硬的黑色短发，扎扎的有点痒，像是搔在了宜野座的心上。狡啮嘴唇上淡淡的绒毛变得清晰，灰乎乎的沾染了一点远处灯光的橙黄色，感觉很柔软蓬松。宜野座有些口干，血液冲上头顶。他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，悄悄地凑近狡啮熟睡的脸。他亲吻他的额头，鬼迷心窍地舔了舔他眉间淡淡的皱纹。他的唇划过英俊的脸颊，在微凉的鼻尖上停了停，然后凑上对方了干燥的嘴唇。他不敢做太大动作，只是让两人的唇瓣相互碰触，但即使是简单的碰触也让他沉醉到无法自拔。他伸出舌尖舔了舔狡啮的牙齿，感受到狡啮的呼吸喷在自己脸上，狡啮嘴里流出温暖的气体。宜野座把手伸进腰带，一边抚弄一边一下一下碰着狡啮的唇。  
很新鲜的体验，宜野座幻想着眼前人的喘息，欲望一层一层的叠加到不可抑制的地步。宜野座的腿在抖，浑身有些脱力，想靠着什么，但是身前只有睡着的狡啮。他颤动的大腿肌肉勉强支撑起他软下去的腰和越来越沉的身子，浑身的感知都集中在了下腹，身体的前倾几乎不可控制。他用空着的左手撑着沙发上，双唇紧紧地贴着狡啮的，舌头欲求不满地探进去，渴望着更多的刺激。没什么回应的深吻，但是宜野座依然卖力地搅动自己的舌头，吮吸着熟睡之人的唾液，口腔湿润起来喉咙却更加干渴。宜野座压抑着自己的喘息，鼻腔中就不由自主地渗出呻吟。那声音在黑夜的沉默中很突兀，但是宜野座完全无暇顾及。他感受不到一切，除了狡啮舌头的颤动和自己小腹传来强烈的不适与舒适交织的快感。  
想释放。想和这个人做爱。想体会生物书本上教过的性。  
使不上力的手还在努力地动着，宜野座疯狂地吻着狡啮的嘴唇，又从嘴唇舔到下巴，去吻狡啮的喉结。狡啮的喉结滚动了一下，脖颈轻微的震动发出了嗯的一声。宜野座把狡啮的喉结含在嘴里，用力地舔吮，感受着小凸起剧烈的抖动，挑逗着宜野座脆弱的神经。  
——  
——  
终于。宜野座放松身体，头搭在狡啮的脖子上，手还放在裤子里，身体脱力般地靠在沙发上，贴着狡啮的身体。他没有再忍耐还未平复的喘息，整个人都放松了下载，刚刚射过的性器很敏感，手轻轻地触碰一下口中就会发出抑制不住的呻吟。  
宜野座被人扯住了胳膊调整了跪姿。他被捧起了脸，迷离之中看到狡啮微微抬起上半身，眼镜被取下来，睫毛蹭过不属于自己的温暖手指，然后凑过来的唇封住了他的……

那是他的初夜，也是最后一次。

——天亮了。  
“宜野座执行官……”沙发上的姑娘醒了过来，“执行官，醒醒，该回去值班了。”  
趴在桌子上的宜野座费力地抬起头。他眯着眼睛，脸上有被袖子压出来的红痕。  
宜野座茫然地看着对他微笑的姑娘，发现自己已经不记得十多年前的那个晚上过去迎来黎明的时候，醒过来的自己和狡啮都分别说了些什么。有不好意思吗？之后呢，一起去上学了么？居然已经不记得了。  
毕竟是那么久以前的事了啊。

宜野座执行官在监视官的陪同下离开之前，在老仓库的桌子上留下了自己已经不再戴的眼镜，和照片和工具箱摆在了一起。桌子上相互依靠的三个物件儿分别代表着老爹为了系统放弃的家庭，狡啮为了正义感放弃的系统，和放弃了曾经依赖着他们还不自知的幼稚的自己。  
他不知道狡啮还会不会再回到这里，虽然他们都已经变了，但是宜野座还是渴望着两个人再次见面的那一天。假如狡啮还能再回到这里，看到桌上的眼镜，大概就能想象现在的自己是什么模样，又变成了什么样的人了。

他由衷地期待那一天。


End file.
